


The bruises we choose to keep

by orphan_account



Series: sweet love making [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon like neck fetish, Dry Humping, Grinding, I wrote this instead of working for my french essay lmao, M/M, Praise, Praise Kink, Smut, its pretty soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Kevin isn’t in the dorms, and Andrew and Neil take the opportunity to fool around.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: sweet love making [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985716
Comments: 24
Kudos: 329





	The bruises we choose to keep

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao hello y’all enjoy the shameless smut I wrote instead of working for french. I wrote it down in one go, absolutely un beta-Ed.

Neil let out a sigh as he nosed along Andrew’s jawline, stopping every second or to kiss the soft skin, relishing every shiver it earned him. Andrew growled beneath him, the hand holding Neil’s hip tightening, pressing their hips together in a way that made a soft moan escape Neil’s lips.

They had been that way for what seemed hours, closed off from the world in their dorms, Andrew sitting onto the beanbag, Neil straddling his lap, kissing lazily.

One of Andrew’s hands was running up and down Neil’s bare thigh, fingers teasing at the hem of his underwear, making Neil push back into the touch every time.

The days where Kevin wasn’t around, Neil liked to roam around their dorm like that, nothing more than a pair of underwear and a sweatshirt that probably wasn’t his. Partly because of the comfort, but mostly for the heat that went through him each time he caught Andrew staring at his legs.

Neil pushed back, resting his weight onto his heels. Andrew’s golden hair was sprawled around his head, almost like a halo. Neil smiled at the thought, as Andrew raised a brow in a silent question. Neil found it incredibly difficult to tear his gaze away from his boyfriend’s lips, red and full from being kissed for so long.

“Hickeys, yes or no?” He asked.

Andrew stared at him for a second, his thumb gently teasing the skin on the inside Neil’s thigh, making him rock his hips almost unconsciously. He hummed,“The others are going to see it.”

Neil smiled, leaning down to press a sloppy kiss against Andrew’s pressure point. “I don’t care, do you?”

Andrew huffed, almost as if to say they wished, and moved the hand on Neil’s hip to cup his ass, squeezing the soft flesh, urging him closer. “It’s a yes.”

Neil felt warmth pool in his belly as he opened his mouth against Andrew’s neck, grazing the skin with his teeth. He always loved it when Andrew allowed himself to enjoy Neil’s attentions, to want. He let his hands roam up and down Andrew’s clothed torso, tracing the outline of the lean muscles underneath.

Neil sucked on the skin of Andrew’s neck, lapping the abused flesh afterwards, mesmerised with the way the pale skin turned to red. He could hear Andrew’s breathing become more ragged with each bite, sending jolts of electricity to his groin.

Andrew’s hands left Neil's body, and he would’ve whined at the loss if his own hands were not taken away from Andrew’s torso, to return a second later, underneath his shirt. Neil leaned back, looking at where Andrew had put his hands, and as he opened his mouth to ask, Andrew cut him. “It’s a yes, junkie” He pressed the hands against his stomach for a second more before putting his own back onto Neil’s ass.

Neil softly bit where Andrew’s neck joined his shoulder, pressing his open palm against the firm muscles of Andrew's stomach, his brain almost short-circuiting at how good they felt under his hands, warm and shifting with every movement they made. He gasped as he slowly let them trail up, the pad of his thumbs catching on Andrew’s hard nipples.

Andrew’s head collapsed back into the cushion, a soft fuck escaping his lips as he did so. His hips rocked upwards, eliciting a groan from both of them.

Neil stared, and ,not for the first time, he felt like drawing his eyes away from Andrew might’ve been a crime. His t-shirt was pushed back up, revealing the full-on blush creeping down from his shoulders. Neil mused he maybe was a bit too transfixed with the way his fingers disappeared under the black fabric. 

Neil leaned down, slowly as to let Andrew push him away if he wished to, and slid his tongue onto one of the bundle of nerves, a bit surprised when it elicited a full body jerk from Andrew. 

“Shit”

Neil raised his head, afraid he did something wrong, but one of Andrew’s hands went up and tangled itself into his curls, tugging slightly, not away but towards Andrew’s torso. “That’s good” Neil shivered and tried to hide the warmth the words made him feel, but judging by the way Andrew’s lips tugged slightly upwards, he did not do a very good job of it.

Neil leaned back down and took one of Andrew’s nipples back into his mouth, lightly playing with the other with his right hand. He sucked gently, and he let his teeth gently graze the sensitive skin when he popped off, before eagerly going back down. His left hand trailed up and down Andrew’s side, drawing lazy patterns against the toned flesh, feeling every twitch of it.

Andrew breathed shakily “Jesus Christ, Neil” his hips rocked against Neil’s, brushing their clothed cocks “Grinding, yes or-“

“Yeah, fuck yes” Neil moaned as Andrew pulled his hair, dragging him upwards for white-hot kiss. 

Andrew’s hips pushed against his, the hand on his ass pulling him in, and there was a bit of fumbling as they tried to align themselves without actually breaking the kiss. Andrew’s arms snuck around Neil’s middle, pressing them flush together.

Andrew’s head dropped back onto the beanbag as he rocked his hips, his lips parting around soft curses. Neil watched a drop of sweat roll down his neck before chasing it down with his tongue, relishing in the salty taste.

Neil pushed back, placing a hand onto Andrew’s stomach to stabilise himself as he moved his hips and dug his ass against Andrew’s hard dick, smiling smugly when that earned him a groan. Andrew’s hands held tighter onto his hips, his rhythm faltering.

Neil busied himself sucking yet another bruise under Andrew’s ear, and moaning lowly against his skin in a way Neil had learned drove him wild. As if on cue, Andrew’s hands started pushing and pulling Neil’s hips, manhandling him until Neil barely helped with the movement.

“Shit Neil, I’m-“

Andrew’s hips stuttered, before coming to a stop as Neil felt his dick twitch against his ass. He sat back up, and only had a few seconds to unabashedly stare at Andrew, the way his pupils were completely blown, the red bruises peppering his neck, how good he looked , and take the proud shiver that went through him as he realised that he did that before Andrew’s mouth was back on his, and his thigh slid between his legs to plaster itself against Neil’s hardness, making him moan.

Neil tentatively rocked his hips, and Andrew slightly pulled their face away, his breath resting on Neil’s lips. “That’s it Neil, you did so good.” Neil moaned as he ground his dick harder against Andrew’s thigh. He could feel himself making a mess into his pants, but could not find a will to care. All he could focus on was the thrill that went down his spine when Andrew called him good. 

One of Andrew’s hands slid under the hem of his underwear, firmly cupping one of his ass cheeks.

“Fuck fuck, fuck, drew’ I’m gonna-“ Neil almost sobbed, dropping his forehead down onto Andrew’s shoulder.

Andrew carded his fingers through Neil's hair, gently pulling as he kissed the side of his jaw. “Good, come for me” Neil whimpered as his orgasm hit him, leaving him vaguely conscious of the way his mouth hung open and the obscene noises that came out of it. He gently rocked his hips against Andrew’s legs a few times more before slumping down against Andrew’s torso.

He stayed there, waiting for his breathing to even out, Andrew’s hands still in his hair, gently massaging his scalp. He was amazed by the way not only Andrew accepted him close afterwards, but seemed to want him there. He smiled and nuzzled up against Andrew’s torso, letting out a contented sound.

“So.”

Neil looked up at Andrew “So?”

Andrew raised a brow, and if Neil didn’t know any better he would’ve said he looked amused. “Good, uh?”

Neil groaned as he felt heat creep up his ears “Christ. Do we have to talk about it?”

Andrew tugged at one of his curls and shit he was smiling, the fucker. Neil couldn’t help the warmth going through him at realisation. “Isn’t it a bit ironic for the loudmouthed idiot that picks fights everywhere he goes to have a praise kink?”

Neil hid his face in Andrew’s soft side, and if it was more to hide his smile than his embarrassment, no one could tell.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider leaving kudos And comments <3


End file.
